The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
In today's world, both developers and end users are dealing with large numbers of clients and huge data volumes, popularly referred to as “Big Data”. Web applications that serve and manage millions of Internet users, such as Facebook™, Instagram™, Twitter™, banking websites, or even online retail shops, such as Amazon.com™ or eBay™ are faced with the challenge of delivering applications as fast as possible so that the end users can be provided with a real-time experience.
Another major contributor the need to deliver fast applications is a concept and paradigm called “Internet of Things” (IoT). IoT is about a pervasive presence in the environment of a variety of things/objects that through wireless and wired connections are able to interact with each other and cooperate with other things/objects to create new applications and services. These applications and services are in areas likes smart cities (regions), smart car and mobility, smart home and assisted living, smart industries, public safety, energy and environmental protection, agriculture and tourism.
Transaction speed is a critical part of user experience—with more than three billion plus transactions daily for a single very large enterprise. A fast experience encourages users to return to the applications of an enterprise more often and to feel delighted about using them. Currently, there is a need for dynamic optimization of the speed of transactions between client and application servers, for users of component-driven multi-tenant cloud applications delivered as software as a service.
Therefore, an opportunity arises to speed up performance of a browser page or a client application with multiple components, including improving the network performance, and maintaining a performant user experience. The disclosed technology relates to dynamically adjusting boxcarring of action requests from component-driven cloud applications to speed up performance of a browser or application page with multiple components, in a cloud-based multi-tenant environment.